Rough
by Skovko
Summary: It doesn't matter how many times she'll run away from him. Dean is always ready to pick up where they left off and push her even further into the world they created together, hoping that one day she won't come out of it again.
1. Week 1

**WEEK 1**

It was just another normal day that was about to take a turn for one of them but right in that second, none of them knew. It was just another normal day for Dean, Seth and Roman as they were hanging out in the arena, watching the workers put up the ring for that night's show. Roman was the one breaking the normality as he looked up the ramp to take a look at the different people coming and going and his eyes landed on Luke Harper.

"Who's that woman with Luke?" He asked.

Seth and Dean looked up the ramp too and the moment Dean saw her, he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"That's Luke's childhood friend Prissy," he answered.  
"You know her?" Roman asked.  
"Oh yeah, back from the indie scenes when Luke and I worked together. He brings her around from time to time and she travels with him for a while," Dean answered.  
"She's hot," Seth added.  
"She's very hot," Dean couldn't take her eyes from her. "She's also taken and has been for years."  
"You think she brought her man here?" Roman asked.  
"He's already here and he'll be by her side in a minute," Dean answered.  
"How can you be so sure?" Seth asked.

Dean turned his head and grinned at his two friends.

"Because I'm about to go up there," he said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth asked.

Dean just turned his grinning face away from his two friends and started walking up the ramp.

"Wait! Ambrose! What's that supposed to mean?" Seth raised his voice.  
"Better follow before he makes a fool out of himself," Roman said.

They quickly ran to Dean's side and followed him up the ramp. There was something in Dean's eyes, more than just determination, something they hadn't seen before. Luke's eyes landed on the three men as they came up there but Dean only looked at Prissy.

"Dean," Luke spoke calmly. "You remember Prissy."  
"I do," although Dean spoke to Luke, he still kept his eyes on her. "Hey raccoon."  
"Raccoon?" Roman muttered lowly.  
"Hi Dean," she smiled.

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head just a bit. He normally loved hearing her say his name but he preferred hearing it when they were alone and he was doing a whole lot more to her than just looking at her. There was only one word he wanted to hear her call him right in that moment. One word that would make him feel so much better. One word that he knew meant so much more.

"How long are you staying this time?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered.  
"Yeah, you never know," he was still smiling.  
"True, I never know," she giggled.  
"We better get going. We promised to meet Erick for lunch," Luke said.  
"Right," she said.  
"See you around," Dean said.  
"Yeah, later, psycho," she smirked and walked away with Luke.

Dean's grin couldn't get any wider. Psycho. She had said the magic word. The little nickname she had given him years ago because of the things he could and would do to her. The things no one knew. The things they both loved. The one word that let him know what was to come.

"Psycho?" Roman looked at Dean.  
"Just a cute little pet name," Dean said.  
"Yeah, it doesn't get any cuter than that," Seth chuckled.  
"Raincheck on tonight," Dean said. "I got other plans after the show."  
"How the...? What did we just miss?" Roman asked.  
"Don't worry your pretty head with that," Dean chuckled.

Late that evening Dean was lying on the bed in his hotel room only wearing a pair of sweatpants. He had thought about just staying completely naked after his shower but there was a small chance of someone else knocking on his door that he decided to put on something. They would come off soon enough. As knocking sounded on his door, he couldn't stop the grin that seemed to have occupied his face most of the day ever since he saw her. He got up from the bed and walked over to open the door, sucking in a sharp breath as she stood there in a short black skirt and a dark purple top.

"So you couldn't stay away any longer," he smirked.

He stepped aside and she walked into his room without a word. As she heard the door close behind her, she turned around and within a second she found herself pressed up against the wall with his hand around her throat. A moan escaped her right away and he smirked at her again.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she smiled.  
"Yeah, you always do. I missed you too," he said.

She stretched her neck, trying to make him squeeze harder on her throat, but he just stood there, keeping his hand locked on her without squeezing too tight. Not yet. There was certain things he wanted to get out before giving in. He leaned forward and captured her lips, devouring her mouth as a starved lion, making damn sure she felt just how much he had missed her.

"Say my name," he said as he pulled away.  
"Dean," she purred.

Her sexy voice got to him everytime.

"What's your safe word?" He asked.  
"Come on, you know I never use that," she said.  
"Safe word!" He snapped and squeezed her throat tighter.  
"Tulip!" She gasped.  
"Good. Now that that's settled," he said.

He let go off her throat and instead pulled the top over her head. Again he had trouble remembering how to breathe as her naked breasts came into view. Classic her not to wear a bra when she came to him. He never complained. He reached forward and pinched both her nipples, earning him another moan of pain and pleasure from her. His nails ran down her stomach and his fingertips dug into the waistband of her skirt.

"I love it when you wear elastic skirts. Much more easy to get off you," he said as he pulled the skirt down.

He always loved undressing her on her first night back with him. It was like the first time all over again, as if he had almost forgotten how her naked body looked although he never truly forgot. She was etched into his mind. His fingernails ran up her thighs slowly, ripping at her skin painfully as they made their way back to that sexy little black thong that quickly joined the skirt on the floor.

He reached his hands forward again, one of them grabbing her jaw in a tight lock while the other one was back to pinching, only this time he pinched her clit instead of one of her nipples. She cried out in pain and he licked his lips at the sight.

"How long were you gone this time?" He asked.  
"Four months," she answered.  
"Get on the bed on your hands and knees," he said.

He dragged her off the wall and pushed her towards the bed. She crawled up on it and positioned herself as he had requested. He followed her, sat on his knees behind her, one hand resting on her back while the other hand stroked her ass.

"Four months?" He thought out loud. "That should be four spankings then."

She moaned even before he raised his hand. The thought alone had her in a place he would push her even further into. He raised his hand and finally let four hard slaps rain down on her ass, earning him four loud moans in return. He ran his fingers between her folds, feeling how wet she was.

"You're practicually dripping," he chuckled. "You missed me bad, didn't you?"  
"Yes," she whimpered.  
"I'm not sure four was enough. Four months will be 16 weeks, right?" He ran the palm of his hand over her ass. "Can you take 12 more?"  
"Please!" She gave him a cocky look over her shoulder. "You know I can take way more than that."

He knew she could but he also knew she hadn't endured pain like he would give in those four months. Had she been with other men while she was gone? Most likely yes, just like he had been with other women. But had any other man touched her and hurt her the way that he always did? Not a chance in hell. He was the only one doing that to her, the one thing she loved but still always ended up running away from and trying to live without, and she always came running straight back when the need got too strong again.

"Don't be cocky or I might use the belt," he said darkly.

That only made her shake her ass as a response. He knew the belt was no warning or threat to her. It was a promise. A promise for later. Not now, not on her first day back. He liked to add to it as the days went along, making her get more and more, making her understand that he would never back down or stop.

He raised his hand again and let 12 hard slaps rain down on her ass. The room drowned in a mix of noises from his hand against her soft skin and the loud moans she let out. As soon as the final slap had been handed out, he forced three fingers inside her roughly, feeling how she came straight away as he thrust them into her, forcing his way through the tight walls as they clamped down on his fingers.

Once she stopped shaking and screaming, he pulled his fingers back out. He moved out of the bed but before she could even turn her head to look at him, he grabbed her ankles and she felt how her knees left the bed and she landed down on her stomach.

He was fast to get out of the sweatpants and jump up to straddle her legs so she couldn't move. He leaned down, sinking his teeth into her already red and sore ass, biting and pulling, making her hurt even more, making her moan even louder.

Once he was satisfied at the pain he had delivered, he let go and instead started kissing his way up her back until he was lying on top of her, pinning her down with his body weight. He was still straddling her as he reached between them and tried steering his dick in the right direction.

"Lift your ass up for me just a bit," he said.

She pushed up towards him as much as she could and they both let out a moan as he managed to push inside her. She relaxed again and he planted one more kiss on her shoulder before he started thrusting into her.

His fingers ran up her arms, pinning her wrists down on either side of her head even though she hadn't moved them at all and he thrust in as hard as he could. He loved having her like this. His teeth could mark her back as much as he wanted and she could easily cover it up with a shirt. He sank them into the back of her shoulder, ripping her skin towards him, tasting her blood as she came again, squeezing him so tight and delightful that he came too. For a moment they just laid still while they both tried catching their breaths.

"Just so you know, I'm waking you up like that tomorrow," he said in a light tone.  
"What? Spanking or fucking?" She asked.  
"No," he chuckled. "With my teeth in your ass."

He rolled down beside her and she turned her face to look at him. He reached his hand forward to pull the hair out of her sweaty face and he was met by that cute little smile that always made him fall in love with her all over.

"I missed you, raccoon. Like a lot," he said.  
"I missed you too, psycho," she said.

She wasn't lying. She never lied. She would turn her back and run away again and again but she never lied and she never stopped thinking about him, never stopped missing him like he always missed her, and she always came running back. He knew that. It had been like that for years. Each time he would get a step closer and he just kept knocking down her walls. At some point he had to reach the final one. He was sure of it.

"How does a shower sound before we go to bed?" He asked.  
"It sounds fantastic," she said.  
"Yeah?" He smiled. "Want me to go down on you out there? You know, just to make sure you're absolutely clean."  
"Of course, can't miss a spot," she giggled.

He grabbed her head and pulled her close so he could kiss her, more relaxed this time but still as passionated as always. He managed to push himself out of bed and pull her with him while still attached to her lips. He didn't want to let go off her. Not tonight, not any time soon, not ever.


	2. Week 2

**WEEK 2**

Dean had managed to catch Prissy backstage and lifted her up on a crate. His hands were under her knee long dress, resting on her thighs, while he was biting softly down her neck, working his way down to her shoulder.

"Oh, you do wear a bra in public," he chuckled as his tongue had tried pushing the strap of the dress aside and had caught the bra strap under in.  
"Of course, I'm not a heathen," she giggled.  
"Only when you're with me," he giggled back.  
"I don't think the word heathen covers what I am when I'm with you," she said.  
"No, you're right," he moved his head out and gave her a cheeky look. "You're a pain slut."

She tried pushing him away but he just moved in closer, not budging one bit.

"But you're _my_ pain slut," he said lowly in her ear. "And I won't have it any other way."  
"Ambrose!" Seth's voice interrupted them.

He leaned back out and both of them looked up the hall to see both Seth and Roman come walking.

"What are you doing, man?" Roman asked.  
"I was having a private moment with my girl," Dean answered.  
"Do you have to have your hands under her dress out in public?" Roman asked.  
"Yes," Dean answered as if it was no big deal.  
"Is he treating you alright, baby girl?" Roman chuckled at her. "You let us know, alright? We'll beat him up for you."  
"As if!" Dean snorted.  
"Two against one," Seth moved to stand close to Roman with his arms crossed.  
"Dicks!" Dean said.  
"Okay, I'm gonna leave while you three have a pissing contest," she said.

Once again she pushed Dean and this time he moved, allowing her to jump down from the crate and walk away. His eyes didn't move from her ass while he watched her go. He was gonna have some fun with that ass later.

"Dude!" Seth brought him back to reality.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"Your girl?" Roman asked.  
"She is," Dean answered.  
"Does she know?" Seth chuckled.  
"Shut up! You guys don't understand," Dean said.  
"No, we don't, because you don't tell us anything. You never even mentioned her before. We didn't know she existed until last week," Roman said.  
"It's complicated," Dean sighed.  
"Come on," Roman nudged his shoulder. "Let's go grab three coffees and go outside in the good weather and you can get it off your chest."

Dean felt strange that night. It had felt good to finally let Roman and Seth in on his and Prissy's relationship. It had been a relief actually. And yet he also felt something else. He felt sad. Saying it out loud only made it more true. His two friends had a hard time understanding it all. They understood his feelings but they found it hard to understand why he kept letting her walk all over him like that. He had done his best to explain it and they seemed to have gotten it but it had still put him in a strange mood.

As knocking sounded at the door, he pulled the belt out of his jeans and went to let her in. She watched him close the door, looked down at the belt in his hand and then back up at his face. That look in her eyes was not to be mistaken. She was ready to take it.

"Clothes off!" He barked.

She pulled off the black and white striped dress, showing that the bra was no longer on her. Only a white thong was left and she slid it down her legs while keeping eye contact with him. He moved in, grabbed her hair and pulled her towards the window.

"Bend over, hands on the glass!" He barked.

They were up high enough for no one to see her in the window and the wall below it would cover her as soon as she bent over. She did as he wanted and that beautiful white ass screamed at him to paint it red. He gently ran the belt over it so she could feel the leather.

"How many can you take?" He asked.  
"As many as you can give," she answered.

Typical her not to back down.

"I can keep going all night," he warned her.  
"Then do so," she said.

For a second he thought about it. Maybe if he did keep going, he would actually reach her breaking point and hear her say the safe word. For some weird reason he always wanted to reach that point but he had never managed to do so. He shook his head. Not even he was that sick. He would start with five sharp slaps, really putting his wrist into it, making her scream like no other woman. And scream she did, just like he knew she would. With the final blow to her ass, he tossed the belt behind him, yanked down his jeans, pushed a hand down on her neck to keep her in the position and pushed inside her. Already so wet as he knew she would be. It never failed when he hit her to make her so damn wet.

"How many?" He growled as he thrust into her at a steady pace.  
"How many what?" She asked.  
"Don't lie to me!" His hand came down hard on her ass. "How many men were you with while you were gone?"  
"Just one," she said.  
"What did he make you do?" He thrust into her a little harder as the question left him.  
"Nothing arousing," she answered as she pushed back against him.  
"Tell me!" His hand came down again.  
"He made me call him daddy!" She yelled.

He stopped thrusting as he took that in, trying so hard not to laugh. Big mistake by whoever that guy was. Pain, yes. Roleplay like that, no. She had never been into that kind of thing. She always tried finding men to have what she would call a normal sexlife with and she always ended up right back in his arms. Daddy or not, she always came back to him. Back home where she belonged.

"That's it?" He asked.  
"Yeah, that was as dirty and boring as he got," she answered.  
"Poor guy couldn't keep you around," he moved his hands to her hips and started thrusting again. "Not when you belong to me."

He thrust in as hard as he could, yanking her back against him violently again and again, hearing her scream and cry and even beg. He wasn't sure if she was begging for more or begging for him to stop, maybe a combination of both, but he was sure she loved it as he felt her cum. He kept thrusting through her orgasm, not ready to stop the fun just yet.

"Say it!" He sneered.  
"Dean!" She moaned.  
"Who do you belong to?" He asked.  
"Please," she begged.  
"Say it!" He yelled as he continued his assult on her. "Who do you belong to?"  
"You, you fucking psycho!" She yelled back. "I belong to you!"

He felt her cum again, hearing her cry out his name.

"That's right!" He sneered lowly as he thrust in one last time and came too. "You belong to me!"

He pulled out of her and stumbled backwards until he felt the back of his knees connect with the bed. He sat down and looked at her, watching her stretch back up and turning around to look at him.

"No one fucks me like you," she said with a smile.  
"Better not forget it," he smiled back.

He reached his hand towards her and she walked over and took it, allowing him to pull her down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, taking in the scent of her hair as she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"I won't", she said lowly.

So many things he wanted to say in that moment, so many questions he wanted to ask her, but he kept quiet. He knew the answers and he wasn't sure if he liked her to tell him directly. Instead he just squeezed his arms around her a little tighter, hoping she could feel the burning love he felt for her.


	3. Week 3

**WEEK 3**

It was always around week 3 that Dean started to get nervous. He knew time was starting to get short but he just never knew how short. He usually kept his thoughts to himself, well hidden from everyone including her, but he couldn't hide them from himself. He knew how he felt and somewhere she knew it too. She had to know and she had to feel the same way. Why else would she have kept running back to him for several years now?

"You okay there, uce?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, just thinking," Dean answered.

He leaned his back up against the brick wall. Another sunny day and just three friends sitting outside an arena, enjoying a cup of coffee together, relaxing before the show would take off that night.

"Have you ever asked her to stay?" Roman asked.  
"Have I ever...?" Dean shook his head. "I've asked, I've begged, I've even tried demanding."  
"Have you ever thought about letting her go completely?" Seth asked.

Dean turned his head so fast that he felt his neck crack. His eyes bore into Seth's. In that moment he was angry and Seth knew right away he had crossed the line.

"Sorry, man, I didn't mean to. It's just, I can see you're hurting," he tried smoothing things out.  
"Stay out of it, Seth," Dean said warningly.  
"I know. I'm sorry," Seth said.

Dean put his coffee cup down, pushed himself up and started walking away. He didn't walk back inside. He walked around the building instead. Seth was about to say something but Roman put his hand on Seth's arm and shook his head.

"Don't," Roman said. "Let him take a walk."  
"I didn't mean anything by it," Seth sighed.  
"I know. But you're right. He's hurting. We can both see it," Roman said.  
"She's a sweet girl though. I don't understand what it is," Seth said.  
"That's between her and Dean. Our job is to be there for our friend when he needs us," Roman said.

Dean kicked some small rocks as he once again turned a corner and came around the back of the arena. To his surprise he found Luke sitting there alone. Although he knew the man and had worked with him for many years, they never really talked much. Luke gave him a smile and a nod as he approached.

"Hey there Dean, what are you up to?" Luke asked.  
"Just trying to clear my head," Dean answered.  
"Prissy's getting to you again?" Luke asked.

Dean wasn't sure what his face was expressing right in that moment but it must have expressed something since Luke continued.

"Yep, that's how it always goes with you two. You connect, she runs off, you reconnect," he said.  
"Why do you keep bringing her around?" Dean asked.  
"I owe her so much. I didn't grow up in the best family but Prissy didn't care. She was my friend and her parents opened their home for me time after time when my own parents didn't manage to do their job as parents," Luke said.  
"That's not what I meant," Dean sighed. "Why do you keep bringing her here? To where I am?"  
"Because I want her to be happy," Luke answered. "And you make her happy, Dean. Despite her fighting against you, her insecurity, her running away, you still make her happy. That's why she keeps coming back."  
"Why won't she just stay?" Dean asked.  
"You shouldn't be asking me that," Luke placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Look, I know what's going on in the bedroom. Prissy tells me everything. I knew for years before you entered the scene what she likes and doesn't like but for some reason she's ashamed of liking those things so she keeps running off, trying to make a better life for herself, but you and I both know that it doesn't get any better for her than when she's with you."

After his talk with Luke, he had found himself walking to a near by supermarket. He just wanted something to drink but he had ended up buying something entirely different, something he had put down on the nightstand, just looking at it while he was waiting. For the first time in a long time he felt nervous when she knocked on the door. He ran his hand through his hair as he crossed the room to let her in.

"I'll be damned," he sucked in his breath.

She was stunning in that little black dress that hugged her body just right. He couldn't get it off her fast enough, biting down on one of her naked breasts while his fingers yanked her panties down.

"Dean!" She giggled. "What's gotten into you?"  
"I just want you so bad," he said.

He took a step back and yanked his shirt off before pulling her back into his arms, lifting her up and throwing her on the bed. Again she giggled as she watched him get out of his jeans and boxers. He was fast on top of her, kissing her, biting her bottom lip, making her moan softly. He reached blindly for the item on the nightstand and once he had his fingers on it, he smirked against her lips and pulled his head away slowly. She looked at the little box in his hand.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered and nodded.

He bit his bottom lip before twisting a little smile and then he opened the box and pulled out one of the razorblades. He looked her in the eyes but she didn't look scared at all. If anything, she suddenly looked even more aroused although he didn't think that was possible.

He kissed his way down until he had one of her breasts in eye sight. He held on to it with his free hand while the other hand let the razorblade work its way through the skin, breaking it and letting out a fine red line. He stuck out his tongue and ran it over the line, tasting her blood, a taste he loved too much if anyone was to ask, while hearing her moan. She moaned as he cut her and she moaned as he licked up her blood. In that moment she couldn't be more perfect in his eyes.

It didn't take him long to make both her breasts and her stomach look like she had run through a glass door. Blood was smeared over her skin, making it look worse than it actually was. She was already a squirming mess under him as he dropped the razorblade on the nightstand, moved back up to capture her lips while he pushed his dick inside her. Dripping wet as expected. This was most definately her kind of foreplay.

She ran her nails up his back as he thrust into her hard enough to make the bed constantly smack into the wall with a loud sound. He could only hope whoever was in the next room was either deaf or sound asleep. She moaned and cried, begging for more, scratching his skin as if she wanted his back to match her stomach, moving more desperately than ever before. He wrapped a hand around her throat and squeezed tightly as he kept thrusting into her. She came in a violent orgasm but her scream never got out as his hand around her throat silenced most of it. She was so hot to look at that he came too, falling apart on top of her, dropping down to rest his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you," he said lowly.

He could have bit his tongue right then and there. Although he had loved her for two years and he was sure that she loved him too, he had never actually told her. She didn't respond at all and he wasn't sure if she had heard him or if she chose to ignore it. Either way, he wasn't gonna repeat it. Not now. One day and hopefully very soon when he knew she was ready to hear it.


	4. Week 4

**WEEK 4**

Dean had felt it go downhill ever since he brought in the razorblades the week before. It was the same everytime he took it up a notch. She would love it in the moment, love how he always seemed to read her mind and bring her further into the secret world of pain and pleasure they shared, and then afterwards the shame would hit her and she would slowly start to pull away. She was still there but he couldn't say for how much longer.

"It's gonna be alright," Roman patted Dean's hand.

Dean tore his eyes away from Prissy and looked at Roman.

"Yeah, you're right," he said.

Roman looked over at the woman as well, watching her walk around with Luke in the other end of the arena.

"Why do you call her raccoon?" Roman asked.  
"I came by this video on YouTube once of a man having raccoons. He had this large hole in his garden that he had build for them, almost like a swimmingpool. Anyway, each morning one of them had gotten out of the hole. She's that raccoon," Dean answered.  
"I'm not sure I follow," Roman said.  
"It didn't matter what obstacles the man put down in the hole or what items he removed. The raccoon would always find a way to get out. Same with her. It doesn't matter if I chain her to a pole, lock the door and even block it with a fucking truck. She'll find a way to escape me everytime," Dean said.  
"So why does she call you psycho?" Seth asked.

Dean looked over at his other friend and grinned.

"Because of the things I do to her in the bedroom," he answered and winked.

As he let her into his hotel room later that evening, he knew the time had come. He could always feel it even though she never said it out loud. There was just always something different about her. He fought the tears back, not wanting to break down in front of her. It never got easier even though he had been in the same situation many times before. It hurt just the same each and everytime. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off with a kiss and held his arms as tight around her as he could.

"Stay," he said lowly as he broke the kiss.  
"Dean," she sighed.  
"No excuses. Just stay," he raised his voice a bit.  
"I can't," she said.  
"Yes, you can. You won't. There's a difference," he said.  
"Fine, I won't!" She snapped.

She pushed herself out of his arms and moved towards the wall. He wasn't gonna let her escape that easy though.

"What are you so afraid of? Love?" He yelled.  
"Don't say that!" She yelled back.  
"Why not? You can't tell me not to love you! And guess what, I fucking do and have for years! And you just walk all over me and use me as a god damn toy until the little princess finds it boring and needs a new toy!" He yelled.  
"What we do isn't normal!" She hissed.  
"So fucking what? Half the roster has crazy sex! You should hear some of the stories going around in the locker room sometimes! So you like pain! Who fucking cares? It's not like we have to invite people into the bedroom to watch!" He yelled. "So just let me love you, god damn it, and allow yourself to love me back! Because I know you do!"  
"Stay the fuck out of my head!" She screamed.

She covered her ears and slid down the wall, leaning her forehead down on her knees. He walked over and crouched down in front of her, grabbing her jaw and forcing her head back up to look at him.

"No!" He said decisively.

He crashed his lips down on her, kissing her desperately while pulling her back up. He knew it was the last time in a long while and he never went crazy on her the last time. He managed to get them both out of their clothes while he moved them towards the bed.

As soon as he had gotten her down on her back, he kissed his way downwards, hearing her small moans for each kiss he left on her body. He settled between her legs, taking in the taste of her as he let his tongue run up between her folds and letting it play and make her squirm. He knew exactly how to work her up and push her over the edge fast and he was determined not to disappoint this time either. The way she cried out a couple of minutes later let him know he had succeeded.

He kissed his way back up until he finally reached her lips again, kissing the living hell out of her while he pushed into her, thrusting at a steady pace but without trying to break her in half like he usually did. The last time was always different, more passionate, more special.

She moaned his name against his lips as she came the second time. He smiled as he kept going, refusing to allow himself to cum just yet. He always tried dragging it out for as long as possible when it was the last time.

"Dean," she sighed happily.  
"Not yet, raccoon," he said as he kissed down her neck. "I know you got one more in you."  
"Faster, please," she begged.

He sped up, finding her hands to interlock their fingers, kissing and licking her neck, taking in the beautiful sounds she could make. He knew the end was drawing near and he wasn't ready to let her go. He never was. When she came a third time and more or less forced him to come with her since it felt too good, he felt a tear run down his cheek. He kept his head hidden in the crook of her neck while he wiped it away discreetly.

"Damn!" She whispered.

He chuckled and pulled his head away from her neck so he could kiss her again. Damn indeed! She could say that again. He rolled down on his side, pulling her with him while still kissing her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her tight. He didn't want to stop kissing her. He knew the ride was over the moment he let her out of his arms.

Seth tapped Roman's chest and pointed towards the entrance of the hotel. Dean looked tired and worn out as he finally made his way out next morning and walked towards the car where they were waiting for him.

"You don't look too good," Roman said once he reached them.  
"She's gone," Dean sighed.  
"Why do you keep putting yourself through this?" Seth asked.  
"Because I love her," Dean answered. "And one day she'll stop running away."  
"Maybe dig that hole a bit deeper to keep the raccoon down there," Roman chuckled.  
"Trust me, I keep digging every fucking time," Dean said.


End file.
